1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cooking utensil, more especially to a self-locking device for positioning an opened container lid.
2) Description of the Prior Art
Along with the elevation of modem living standard, the application of cooking utensils becomes more particular. The household cooking wares for broiling, grilling, steaming, cooking and stewing are required to be not only durable and sturdy, but most of all, to be safe and convenient. Although various cooking wares available on the market have the cooking functionality, they still have certain shortcomings, especially in the structure of the container lids of the containers used for steaming, cooking and stewing. Among them, one kind of the most popular cooking wares usually has a separate lid. However, it is not only space-consuming, but also inconvenient for use. The other kind has a container lid connected on the lateral side of a cooking ware and capable of freely rotating along a rotary rod. However, this kind of cooking ware is unable to position an opened container lid by self-locking at a certain position. It is necessary to apply an external force to support the opened container lid while the user tries to take food out of the container. This kind of container lid is generally not very convenient for use and is unsafe, especially for children and young kids.
In view of the abovementioned shortcomings, the inventor of the present invention researched and designed a self-locking device for positioning an opened container lid with more practical and applicable scope as well as for more industrially utilizing value.
The present invention of a self-locking device for positioning an opened container lid disposed at the jointing area of a container body and the container lid comprises a transmission shaft, a positioning shaft, a heavy hammer and a rod thereof, an upper connecting piece and a lower connecting piece, wherein the upper and the lower connecting pieces are respectively disposed on the lateral sides of the container lid and the container body; the positioning shaft is horizontally erected on two convex pieces disposed at two ends of the lower connecting piece; one end of the positioning shaft is disposed with the heavy hammer and the rod thereof for rotating clockwise or anticlockwise; the transmission shaft is horizontally erected at the overlapping area of a convex piece of the upper connecting piece and the convex piece of the lower connecting piece; an arcuate opening port is disposed on the sides of the convex pieces at two ends of the upper connecting pieces; at one end of the positioning shaft, an arcuate concave slot matching with the arcuate opening port is disposed at a position corresponding to the arcuate opening port; when the container lid is closed, the heavy hammer and the rod thereof rotates upwardly; at this time, the arcuate opening port and the arcuate concave slot separate from each other; when the container lid is opened, the heave hammer and the rod thereof rotate downwardly; at this time, the arcuate opening port of the upper connecting piece and the arcuate concave slot on the positioning shaft overlap and lock each other to achieve the objective of locking and positioning the opened container lid.
Through the abovementioned mechanism and operation, the effect of the present invention is to allow the container lid to open freely and self-lock at a certain degree to prevent the container lid from falling as well as to be safe and convenient for the user to access to the object inside the container.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide an opened container lid capable of self-locking for positioning at a certain position to prevent the container lid from freely falling to close so as to convenience the user in accessing the object inside the container.
To enable a further understanding of the objective, structural features and function of the present invention, the brief description of the drawings below is followed by the detailed description of the preferred embodiment.